Thomas Robb
Thomas "Thom" Robb (born 1946) is an American far-right activist, white supremacist, Ku Klux Klan leader, and Christian Identity pastor. He is national director of The Knights Party, also known as the Knights of the Ku Klux Klan, taking control of the organization after David Duke. Biography Robb is pastor of the Christian Revival Center in Bergman, Arkansas, a Christian Identity center where Robb espouses racism and antisemitism. Robb's "Thomas Robb Ministries" website declares that "the Anglo Saxon, Germanic, Scandinavian, and kindred people are THE people of the Bible." Robb took over the Knights of the Ku Klux Klan from David Duke in the 1980s. In a bid to gain mainstream acceptance, he took the title "National Director" rather then "Imperial Wizard" and chose to rename the organization as "the Knights Party." He also decided to accept members via mail-in forms, rather than through initiation rites that had been common Klan practice in the past. Robb defends the Klan as a harmless organization, claiming that it is "gentle, upbeat, and friendly"; when featured in the PBS documentary Banished, Robb compared a Klan hood to a businessman's tie, claiming that "it's just tradition." Robb has maintained ties to other far-right groups; he has spoken at the Aryan Nations' annual "World Congress" of hate group leaders, appeared on Jamie Kelso's white supremacist Voice of Reason Radio Network, and contributed regularly to the white supremacist Internet forum Stormfront. In 1996 Robb began to pioneer the concept that white people were being targeted for Genocide. In 2009, Robb's daughter Rachel Pendergraft and his granddaughters, Charity and Shelby Pendergraft, formed a "white nationalist" band called Heritage Connection. The Knights' Party appeared in a documentary by Al Jazeera on American hate groups, wherein Rogers Police Department Sergeant Kelley Cradduck alleged that American white supremacists home-school their children to obfuscate drug trafficking and child sexual abuse. Robb's Party publishes The Crusader, a quarterly publication. In November 2016, just days before the presidential election, Robb wrote an front-page article under the title "Make America Great Again" in The Crusader, devoted to a lengthy endorsement of Donald Trump and Trump's message. The Trump campaign responded by denouncing The Crusader article. Trivia *In interviews, Robb has justified the activities of the Klan by criticizing the actions of left-wing groups such as Black Lives Matter and Antifa, and has also accused the media of having liberal bias. *Robb doesn't consider his beliefs to be hatred and intolerance of other races, but rather pride in white heritage and culture. *He has shown himself to be both homophobic and transphobic: he once described gay people as "abominations" and described a transwoman as "it". *Robb was once accused of embezzling hotline proceeds and a $20,000 anonymous donation, resulting in a split with several high-ranking members of the Klan. *Robb has an active Twitter account where he frequently defends the actions of President Donald Trump. There is even one post where he gives praise to the Nazi Party, claiming that they "made Germany great again." *Robb once tried to open a Klan-friendly summer camp for children to try and indoctrinate them into Klan beliefs. It is unknown if this venture has succeeded or not. *He runs a website called www.altrighttv.com that runs news articles pertaining to the Alt-Right. Category:List Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Fanatics Category:Perverts Category:Article stubs Category:Dark Priest Category:Propagandist Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Extremists Category:Leader Category:Modern Villains Category:Supremacists Category:KKK Members Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vocal Villains Category:Elderly Category:Cult Leader Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Arrogant Category:Political Category:Charismatic Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Liars Category:Totalitarians Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Paranoid Category:Cowards Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Embezzlers Category:Tricksters Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Islamophobes Category:Racists